Secrets
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: Pre-movieverse Secrets can be harmless, or they can be dangerous, two robots share a secrect and each has one that they hide. What will become of them? SLASH MegatronXOptimus
1. The One They Shared

**Author's note: **Before I finished "Show Me Myself" this idea popped into my head, and I've been holding back on it for a while, now I'm finally writing it, and boy does it seem like a weight has been lifted off my shoulder. This is intended to be a multi-chapter fic, please review if you want it to end up that way.

**Warnings: **Pre-movie, SLASH, MegtronXOptimus, and my own theories

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, but the theory on why Megs went bung-nuts everything else is owned by their proper copy-right owners. Life just ain't fair, eh?

Secrets

Everyone has secrets. Secrets that they share with a single person, secrets that they keep hidden even from those closest to them. Some secrets are nothing but embarrassing experiences others are promises to keep quiet. Everyone has secrets that they fear to reveal, and some that they tell to let friends know they trust each other. There are even secrets that people keep because they are dangers to those they love, or just those around them. Those secrets are the most carefully guarded and painful ones.

On the planet of Cybertron, back when it was a mighty empire, it had two leaders who had such secrets. Megatron and Optimus Prime were once close, not brothers as they sometimes called each other, but closer. Still, their secrets had to remain secrets, for the sake of the secret that they shared.

"Oh…Ahh…Ahh…Meg-Mega…tron!" Optimus gasped as the older mech's claw-like fingers traced this chassis, searching for the prize.

"Optimus…" he moaned as he drew their bodies together, "Optimus…"

"AH!" Optimus gasped when Megatron's energy swept through him. He clutched Megatron's shoulders, holding him close as his lover continued teasing him.

Megatron grunted and pushed his pelvis down again, Optimus pushed his up to meet him, this time passing his own energy to the other. Their moans increased and Megatron's hand continued to slide across Optimus' chassis. His hand froze suddenly.

"Ahh…" Megatron murmured with a smirk of satisfaction playing across his face, "Here it is…"

Optimus gasped again as Megatron pulled away his armor to reveal the blue spark within. He leaned down, his own armor retracted to expose his spark. Megatron kissed Optimus deeply and caressed his body.

This was their shared secret. Their love was one that they did not want anyone to interfere with.

"M-Megatron…" Optimus moaned in pleasure. "D-do it… now!"

With a lustful growl Megatron thrust his chest onto Optimus. They screamed each other's name, ignoring the blinding light that came with the pleasure. For an instant they were one, able to see into each other's mind. The moaned and sighed when they came apart. They never stayed that way for too long. They had their secrets. Optimus was shy about his, and Megatron…Was willing to kill to keep his safe.

Megatron rolled off of Optimus and the other snuggled into his arms. Megatron pulled him closer and whispered into his audio sensor the words that he really did not need to say. Optimus whispered them back.

He was exhausted; sometimes their interfacing was very rough. Optimus sighed; there was once a time when Megatron treated him as if he would break at any touch. Now Megatron seemed to think that Optimus would break at any touch that wasn't his own. He couldn't really decide if Megatron was protective or possessive, sometimes he wondered if there was any difference between the two.

"Megatron?" he asked.

His lover didn't respond, he'd already fallen into recharge. Optimus chuckled; Megatron murmured something and pressed him closer again. Optimus shut off his optics and began to drift off. He was never happier in any other time than when he was here in Megatron arms, and he thought for sure he never would be.

He didn't know that his secret could have made them happier. But he also didn't know that Megatron's could cause them pain.

**Author's end note:** Tell me what you think and I'll tell you what their secrets are . By the way, I've finally gotten around to warning my editor about threatening my readers )

**Vulture Editor: **I know what they are… no I'm not telling, nice try twits but my own safety is on the line here… I took a blood oath not to threaten you guys anymore so I can't push my luck by revealing the Great Secrets.


	2. Reverse Nirvana

**Author's note: **I'm on a roll

**Warnings: **Pre-movie SLASH, MegatronXOptimus and Megatron slowly going bat-shit insane

**Disclaimer**: I own them as much as the next guy Hasbro head walks by Okay, the next guy, Takara walks by The next guy? Michael Bay walks by Damn it!

Secrets Chapter one

Reverse Nirvana

Megatron had been fascinated by the Allspark as long as he could remember and devoted his life to learning about its power and secrets. Before very long he knew more about it than any other being on Cybertron. That wasn't enough for him though. No, he needed to know more, to know _everything_. Most of his time was spent close to the Cube, and Megatron was quite happy with studying it.

Then he and his fellow ruler, his alleged 'brother', became lovers. For awhile Megatron was satisfied with what he already knew, but then his thirst for knowledge came back and he found himself dividing his attention between Optimus and the Allspark. Somehow, this was more difficult that he knew it should have been.

He wasn't sure when they began, but they were there and seemed to have always been there. Dark thoughts. Cruel and twisted beliefs about what he could do with his knowledge of the Allspark. Much as he tried he could not shake away the thoughts, the feelings. Not on his own anyway. Optimus Prime drew his attention away from them kept him safe from his own mind.

But then more problems arose. Only in the company of Optimus did the thoughts disperse, but when Megatron was alone they grew stronger. Then they found words attached to them. Megatron started hosting secret meetings and sharing his thoughts with others; all of them agreed and he found when some that didn't, someone would attack those persons, and that someone was himself.

The power that Optimus and his love had over him and these evil ideas started to weaken and he tried spending more time with him, hoping that Optimus would make the evil go away. It worked for a while, but the darkness seemed to grow immunity to Optimus and he started to think those evil thoughts around him. Even while they were interfacing.

One night Optimus said the words "I love you." and Megatron repeated them, only to realize that he wasn't sure he meant them anymore. And as he came into this realization he also began to notice that the sex he was having with Optimus Prime was steadily getting more violent.

After one such occasion of coming out of his sex daze and finding out he'd hurt his young lover, he shook his head.

_What is wrong with me!?_ He questioned himself.

_Nothing._ Said one part of him, the other part didn't answer, it had none.

_I can't do this!_ Megatron insisted _I can't think my thoughts and I can't hurt Optimus anymore. I love him…I…I do._

_Do you?_ The darker part of him laughed. _If you really did you wouldn't be like this, would you?_

Megatron became angry, and tried to tell Optimus about the meetings he'd been holding, the things he was thinking of, but he couldn't. When ever he tried, he found himself stopping, thinking to himself that Optimus didn't need to know, he could handle it himself.

That's when it became his secret.

Megatron gathered the mechs that he had spoken with, learned that they had spoken to others about his ideas, and a new idea came to him. _Deception_. Silently, without alerting Optimus, he started to train his followers into an army and together they would claim the Allspark and fulfill their dark destinies.

They made plans, and had it all figured out, but there was still one problem. Megatron wasn't sure he wanted to go through with them. He did not tell anyone, but part of him still wanted to call the whole thing off and tell Optimus about their plans.

He and Optimus were still together at the time and again he came out of his sex daze to find Optimus hurt because of how rough he was being, and his damn conscious picked at him. He started to argue with himself and woke Optimus.

"What's wrong?" The younger mech asked.

"N-nothing!" Megatron responded looking away from him, and realizing that he suddenly hated him.

"Megatron…" Optimus began, putting his hand on his shoulder, "You're trembling…"

What Megatron did next surprised both of them. He _hit_ Optimus, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he bellowed glaring down at him.

Optimus gazed back at him in pain and confusion. His hand was on his head where Megatron had struck him. Megatron then realized what he'd done, his anger melted away into concern.

"Optimus…" he reached for him, but stopped and pulled his hand back. "I…I'm sorry. I need to be alone."

Optimus nodded and quietly left, when Megatron was sure he'd gone he slammed his head hard into the wall.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?!" He shrieked. His mind was in chaos. He was confused, angry, sad, and afraid. _Afraid._ He couldn't remember ever being afraid of anything before; and that only frightened him more. "What is wrong with me…" he sobbed.

Over the next few Cybertronian weeks Megatron avoided Optimus as best he could. Sometimes Optimus would catch him and he found excuses to leave, but he knew he didn't have much time left.

Finally, the day before the plans he had made with his warriors were to be put into action, he called Optimus to him.

"I need you." was all he'd been able to say.

Optimus came, he seemed hesitant at first but Megatron coaxed him into the berth. He began with kissing the spot he had smacked Optimus, he muttered an apology and gave him a passionate kiss, which Optimus slowly returned. Megatron felt that Optimus was tense and began to rub his shoulder, and urged him to relax.

"M-Megatron…" Optimus moaned, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Megatron stalled his answer by kissing Optimus. "No, I'm not." He said finally, "I'm caving in…I can't do it anymore…"

Optimus gave him a questioning look, "Can't do what? Cave in?"

Megatron didn't respond with words, he merely began to bond with Optimus. He took it slow, exploring every part of Optimus' body with his hands and lips like he had done the first time he and Optimus had come together.

With a jerk of his hips he sent tokens of his feeling to Optimus and he returned them. In a whisper he told Optimus to open his spark. At the same time their sparks were exposed and pressed together gently. They did not scream like they had done so many times before. They _sang_. Their voices blended into one note of pleasure that carried out longer than their screams ever had.

Finally Megatron pulled away and as he did so, Optimus made a strange noise that he'd never heard before.

"Optimus?" he asked softly "Are you alright?"

Optimus nodded, "I will be fine."

Megatron smiled and kissed him gently, "Optimus, will you promise me something?"

"What?" Optimus inquired.

The older mech held him close as if afraid to lose him. Optimus didn't know but he was. "Promise me that you'll always remember that I love you." he requested.

_Even if _I_ forget that I do._

Optimus gave him a confused look, he didn't understand what Megatron could possibly mean by that; but nodded anyway.

Megatron kissed him once more, "Thank you..." he breathed.

They both fell into recharge the happiest they'd been so far in their lives, but when Megatron awoke in the morning, he left Optimus silently without waking him to even say good-bye.

His mind was in chaos again. Every part of him seemed to be in pain as the two parts of him mind fought for dominance. Megatron stopped and stood where no one could hear him and looked up to the sky. "I give up." He declared and let the darkness take him fully.

Then everything within him was finally at peace.

Megatron's secret was that the ration he'd absorbed from spending so much time close to the Cube had changed him into something he was not. He had known it was happening, and done nothing to stop it. Now, he could tell no one of what had really happened to him.

**Author's end note: **There! Megatron's secret revealed! And yes that is really why I think Megatron went bad, feel free to use it in your own fanfiction (So long as you credit me for the original idea your welcome to use it). Think that was cool? Or maybe a little whacky? Just wait till you find out OP's secret! Oh, and by the way, the title for this chapter was inspired by the Ansem Retorts comics, though I have no idea if Reverse Nirvana is a real condition or was just made up (I have limited resources) as for what Reverse Nirvana is, the defintion in the Ansem Retorts was: When the mind is so full of evil and chaos that it actually acheives total inner peace. Sounds like what I had doesn't it?

**Vulture Editor: -**Evil smile- OP's secret is . Sorry, can't tell you, I'm on oath of silence. Review or be silenced yourself. -Runs away before Zaerith can hurt her.-


	3. I'll always remember

**Author's note: **Okay this is weird for me. I'm doing MPreg…I've never done it before and I don't usually read it either, it fact I think I've only read…two MPreg fics. One that I think really sucked, because the guy was raped and when his attacker found out he was suddenly in love. The other was **Veritas** by **Cyndi**, which was actually very good. If you like mine read hers; if you don't like mine, read hers anyway because it is WAY better than this!

**Warnings: **Mentioned SLASH MegatronXOptimus, Mpreg as I mentioned above.

**Disclaimer**: Like it'll ever happen.

Secrets Chapter two

I'll Always Remember

Before time began there was the Cube, no one knows where it came from or what it's full potential was, only that it brought life. The inhabitants of the planet Cybertron, robotic life forms called "Transformers" were once solely created by this "Allspark" as they called it, but as their race became more sophisticated they were able to reproduce on their own. Through the combining of the mech spark and the femme spark, though it did not happen as often as human births, these transformers were able to bear children, "Sparklings".

Sometimes though, a femme can end up with the spark of a mech. And a mech can go through life with a femme spark.

Optimus had known he had a femme spark for many years before he met Megatron, and when they became lovers, he was too shy to tell him about it. Many times he had wanted to, but hadn't gotten up the nerve. His having a femme spark was a secret he wasn't about to let his world know, but it was not his most painful secret.

_"Optimus, will you promise me something?"_

_"What?" _

_"Promise me that you'll always remember that I love you."_

Those words haunted Optimus long after Megatron began the war, which he at first refused to believe had started. Denial is a natural emotion, one which all life forms feel in times of betrayal or loss, an emotion that now hung over Optimus Prime like a cloud of cold darkness. But that was not all that hung over him. Fear was there, accompanied by doubt, and a strange feeling as though there was something he needed to protect. Something more important than Cybertron and the Allspark.

He kept his feeling to himself. Denial and doubt slowly vanished as he gathered armies of Autobots who opposed the Decepticons, but fear remained, and the other feeling. He was glad that some of the autobots were old friends of his, one in particular.

Ratchet. The mech was a well known medic and one of his most trusted friends. Optimus was nervous at first, but finally he decided to talk to Ratchet about the strange feeling he'd been having.

The fear of losing his friend was greater than fear of losing his leader so the medic checked him out as soon as he could. Ratchet did many tests some of the over and over again as if confused by the results and it was days later that Optimus finally got an answer from him.

Ratchet locked them in his office, and made sure that no one was around to hear "Especially Sunstreaker and Sideswipe" he said, "If this ever gets out I don't know how anyone will take it…"

Optimus sat down in one of the chairs and laughed thinking that Ratchet was picking on the twins because of some immature prank they had pulled on the easily angered medic. His friend's serious features, however, caused him to silence.

"What is it?" he asked becoming worried.

Ratchet sighed and peeked around once again to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "You…you have a femme spark…" he said at last. Optimus stared at him for a moment, and Ratchet shifted a bit, "You…knew that already didn't you?"

Optimus nodded, "Almost my entire life, I-I'm a little shy about it though…"

Ratchet's face became more concerned, "If you knew, did you know the dangers of it?"

"Dangers?"

Ratchet shifted uncomfortable, "Well… dangers isn't the right word…'risks' is more like it."

"Ratchet, old friend, you're beginning to scare me…" Optimus said putting his hand to his chassis over his spark, and realizing that the heat radiating from it was warmer than usual. "What is it?" he asked again.

"Optimus…you're…" Ratchet said placing his own hand over Optimus' spark. "You're carrying another spark, a sparkling…"

Optimus let his jaw fall, "What?"

"The feeling of a need to protect something…is you mother's instinct. You'll probably always have it." he took his hand away, "Do you know who the…other father is?"

_With a jerk of his hips Megatron sent tokens of his feeling to Optimus and he returned them. In a whisper he told Optimus to open his spark. At the same time their sparks were exposed and pressed together gently. They did not scream like they had done so many times before. They __sang__. Their voices blended into one note of pleasure that carried out longer than their screams ever had._

_Finally Megatron pulled away and as he did so, Optimus made a strange noise that he'd never heard before. _

"Optimus?" Ratchet shook him out of his memories, "Do you know?"

Optimus chose only to nod. It was their secret. He couldn't tell anyone, not even a friend as close as Ratchet.

"Optimus." Ratchet said sternly "I _need_ to know who it is, parenthood is more complicated than just being a mother and a father. Whoever it is will have a father's instincts and I need to know who it is so I can help you both cope with this and the war."

Optimus stared and him for a moment. Fear rose up in him, if Ratchet knew about him and Megatron… he was afraid of losing his friend's trust.

"Optimus." Ratchet said again, "This sparkling was created before the war began, you don't have much time, before it's born, and I need to know for all three of you…"

Optimus sighed and finally admitted, "…Megatron…"

Ratchet's jaw dropped and Optimus looked away. "Optimus…I-I'm sorry."

"For what!?" Optimus demanded suddenly angry, "For the fact that I fell in love with a…a maniac!?!"

Ratchet grabbed him and Optimus wiggled violently trying to get away and demanding that the medic release him.

"Calm down Optimus!" Ratchet said Optimus only struggled more "Optimus please! That isn't what I meant!"

"What did you mean then!?!" Optimus cried. His anger had melted away into an aching despair that was just as violent as his earlier outburst. Momentarily though, he calmed down and stopped struggling.

Ratchet let him go, "Optimus," he said "are you going to be alright?" Optimus nodded slowly "Good…" He put his hand on Optimus' shoulder "You just had a mood swing; that comes with carrying a sparkling, among other things…"

"What kind of things?" Optimus asked.

"Well…" Ratchet paused for a moment "well you will start feeling very ill in the mornings…the closer you get to the birthing. And there's the pain of actually giving birth…and mother's instincts…then…the father's…" he trailed off and took his hand off Optimus.

There was silence for a moment. "What kind of instincts?" Optimus asked at last.

Ratchet looked up at him and looked into his optics sadly "This…" he said cheerlessly "This is why I apologized earlier…Both you and Megatron are going to have a parent's instinct to keep your sparkling safe no matter the cost, but…" he trailed off again and turned away from the autobot leader.

Optimus cast a worried glance around him "But…?" he asked, his voice was barely above a whisper now.

"I-it's Megatron…" Ratchet said after a few moments of silence "If he finds out about this sparkling I don't know what will happen to Megatron." Optimus whimpered at Megatron's name and the way Ratchet spoke filled him with worry over his former lover. "He's not in his right mind, being a father will only drive him insane…more insane than he already is… with the Allspark and such. I…I'm afraid he'll reject his role as a father and…kill you…you _and_ the sparkling…"

Fear burned in Optimus, fear for his sparkling, his instinct as a mother already caring more about his child than himself. He placed his hand protectively over his spark and the precious life within. "No…" he said weakly, "No…that can't happen." Ratchet looked at the floor, trying to avoid his friend's gaze. "Ratchet!" he cried "There has to be something that can be done! Ratchet! Tell me there's something I can do!" had Optimus been human; tears would have been streaming down his face.

Ratchet continued to stare at the floor and didn't look up when he finally answered. "You only have two options…the first would be to terminate the sparkling before it's born…" Optimus shook his head, it was too late for that option, the sparkling was already more important than Cybertron and anyone on it.

"And the other?"

Ratchet looked up at him his optics were dark with regret for what he was about to say. "The other option would be to become…one of the Decepticons." If Ratchet had been human, this would have been when he would have started to cry. "If you're on his side of the war, Megatron's instincts would be to protect you and his child; which he would be able to do since he wouldn't be fighting against you…"

Optimus shook his head again "No!" he said "No, there has to be something else!"

"There is nothing else-"

"No!" Optimus buried his face in his hand and began to sob. He couldn't do this. He couldn't terminate his sparkling, and he couldn't turn his back on the Autobot cause. He couldn't do it…but what could he do? He thought about everything Ratchet had said, from the moment he'd said Optimus was carrying a sparkling. That's when it hit him.

"Ratchet?" he said with a gasp, "You said 'if' Megatron finds out…What if he doesn't?"

Ratchet looked surprised, he hadn't thought of that, but then again he'd never dealt with a situation like this before. He remained silent for several minutes as he considered what would happen.

"Ratchet?"

"I…I guess if he never knew, maybe then his paternal instincts won't kick in and he'd never have to reject his role and things would continue as normal…as normal as it can get with a sparkling that doesn't have a father in the middle of a war can get…It's not much of a plan, but maybe it'll work…"

Optimus looked up with hope shinning in his optics, "So I'll have the sparkling and so long that Megatron doesn't know it will be fine?"

Ratchet shook his head, "Not just Megatron, it would probably be better if you and I are the only ones who know. Not even the sparkling, because the child will have instincts too, it will try to find its father when it is old enough. I don't know how to stop that though…"

Optimus stood up, "I know." He said, "When the he's born we'll raise him saying that he was found as the sole survivor of a destroyed city. Then he'll think he doesn't have parents and that will stop his instinct to find his father." He explained, but then he paused. "Or his mother…" he added with dismay.

Ratchet nodded, "Good idea…" he stopped and gave Optimus a weird look. "You said 'he', what makes you think it will be a mech and not a femme?"

Optimus put a hand over his spark and answered, "I feel it… must be the mother in me."

Ratchet smiled, "I hope this plan works, because if it does I'm sure that the child will grow up to be just like you."

Optimus smiled too. "And the Megatron from before…"

Like human pregnancy, it was a while before the sparkling was fully developed and ready to be born, and like human pregnancy again, it happened at an inconvenient time.

There was a meeting in the Autobot army that Optimus was attending when the first pains of childbirth began. Optimus was in the middle of a sentence when he suddenly doubled over crying out in pain. Officers jumped to their feet and rushed over to him intending to help, but they all backed away again when Optimus began to vomit.

"What's wrong with him?" Someone cried.

"Perhaps the Decepticons did something to him…poison maybe?" another suggested.

Thankfully Ratchet had been at the meeting too. "Get out of the way!" he demanded hurrying toward his friend and leader knowing exactly what was really happening.

"Ratchet! What's happening?" Asked a femme who hadn't gotten out of his path yet, obviously the femme was too young to recognize the Cybertronian birthing process.

"MOVE IT!" He shouted instead of answering. The medic didn't know whether the femme had back off or if he'd blown her away. He didn't care; right now getting Optimus to a safe place to give birth was all that mattered. Though poison would be a perfect cover-up, he had to admit.

"R-ratchet…" Optimus gasped through vomit and pain "It h-hurts…"

"Don't try to talk." Ratchet told him "GET OUT OF THE SLAGGING WAY!" he shouted at the growing crowd of concerned Autobots.

"H-hurts…" Optimus said again, then his body went limp, for a moment Ratchet paused, Optimus had passed out from the pain. He dragged him out of the meeting room for the first time considering that maybe…maybe Optimus wouldn't survive bearing the sparkling.

Optimus woke up. Passed out, and awoke again. "R-ratchet…!" He cried the pain was unbearable, "I-is it h-h-happening!?" He couldn't see, it hurt too much for him to do anything, he vomited again. Even that hurt.

"Optimus hold on! You're almost ready for it!" The medic responded.

Optimus heard the words but was in too much pain to distinguish what they were, what they meant, he wasn't even sure who was saying them anymore! He couldn't see, hear or even feel what ever it was he was lying on. Was he even lying on something or was he still standing? He couldn't tell.

The pain intensified and for a brief moment he could see, hear, and feel a tiny bit; but the figure standing above him wasn't Ratchet. He could only make out the shape of the mech. Who was it? He knew that shape. Could it be…?

"Megatron?" He whispered trying to grasp his lover's hand but his reach only caught empty air. "Megatron!"

Then everything went black. There was nothing…not even pain.

Ratchet held on to the tiny sparkling that Optimus Prime had given birth to. It was so small and…cute…Every time he helped bring a new life into the world he realized he'd forgotten how frail and adorable they were. He cast a glance at Optimus who lay motionless on medical-berth he'd been placed on.

It seemed that what he had feared had become reality. The act of birth had been too much, and Optimus had not survived. The sparkling began to wail, Ratchet shifted him in his arms. Usually when a child began to cry he'd return it to its mother, but Optimus was no longer here to comfort his child.

Ratchet glanced done at Optimus again, finding him still motionless and was about to look away when his friends lips parted and a there was a groan. The medic heaved a sigh of relief, Optimus was alive, maybe not alright, but alive.

Optimus groaned again and slowly his optics began to flicker on. "Meg…a…tron…? Ratchet…" he croaked and slowly lifted his head; it took him a moment but he noticed the yellow sparkling the medic was holding. "…give him to me…" his voice was soft with admiration at his child.

Ratchet complied and handed the wailing sparkling to Optimus. Immediately the bitty-bot silenced and fell into recharge in the comfort of his parent's arms. Optimus dared not breath, "He's…so small…" he whispered.

The little transformer squirmed in his grasp. "Buhm…Bul…Bea" He murmured snuggling deeper into his mother's the embrace.

"Buhm-bul-bea…?" Optimus repeated. "Buhmbulbea…Bumblebee." He hugged his sparkling tightly "That's what I'll call you then…"

In his recharge the little 'Bumblebee' chirped as if approving of his name. Ratchet laughed and Optimus smiled. He thought of what Megatron had once asked of him.

_"Optimus, will you promise me something?"_

_"What?" _

_"Promise me that you'll always remember that I love you."_

He looked at his little Bumblebee again to find the sparkling's baby blue optics had opened again "Go back to recharge little one…" he said softly.

Bumblebee shrieked a short protest before leaning back into Optimus' chassis and falling into recharge once again.

_Yes, Megatron, _he thought fondly squeezing Bumblebee again. _So long as I have this sparkling-- our sparkling-- I'll always remember…_

**Author's end note:** Nayyawww 3! I finally got this chapter finished after thinking that I would never be able to write it! Thank you for reading! But wait; don't stop watching this story yet because there's one more secret… I can't say how much I enjoyed writing the last bit with BB so I'll just be all floaty instead. Floats away

**V.E.: **Ya know, I was kinda worried she wouldn't get it done too. You can imagine how annoying I was, looming over her shoulder all the time, like the "Vulture Editor" I am. Yes I know the next secret and no I'm not gonna tell ya… I'm not gonna give ya hints either, because I'm a cruel, sadistic, evil little monster (I _AM _the evil twin after all _heh, heh, heh._)


	4. Family

**Author's note: **This chapter (First paragraph courtesy of Faeryl Faeryl bows and Zaerith bows to her) takes place long after the other two. How long? This chapter is just after the Allspark was launched into space, only a few days after Megatron ripped out Bumblebee's vocal possessor.

**Warnings: **Pre-movie, implied MegatronXOptimus, and BB cuteness

**Disclaimer**: Me owning Transformers is like Megatron owning the universe; there is a big-noble-justice-seeking Optimus Prime standing in the way, in this case it's a lawsuit…

Chapter 3

Family

One thing that is often overlooked about children is that they _know_ things. Maybe their parents told them it was time for bed and they stayed up and eavesdropped, or maybe they figured things out for themselves. Whatever the method, they know, and they don't let their parents know that they do. Even children have secrets that they hide from the rest of the world, secrets as simple as their first crush, or secrets much more complex. And so it was that Bumblebee, just as his parents before him, had secrets to be kept.

Bumblebee grew up, like all the other sparklings with no parents, in the youth sectors and, when he became old enough, joined the Autobot army. He felt a strange warmth and safety when he was near Optimus Prime and the leader's optics sparkled strangely as well when they saw each other. Bumblebee passed off his feelings as admiration for his leader and Prime's kindness as admiration for a brave soldier; after all, every Autobot loved their leader and said that Bumblebee was a true Autobot.

Then there was Megatron. Bumblebee was confused about him. They said that the Decepticon Lord had once been very close to Optimus Prime (some said that the two were brothers), but had betrayed him. Bumblebee did not hate Megatron, he thought he should after what he'd done to Optimus and what he was still doing to Cybertron, but he didn't. For some reason he felt the same way about Megatron as he did Optimus.

Optimus had said himself that Megatron, unlike the rest of the Decepticons, posed a real threat. For most of his life, Bumblebee was sure that it was just admiration for a commendable enemy, and he lived on that belief. Until now.

Bumblebee was recharging on one of the berths in the medical bay. They were still reattaching his arm and one of the medics had said the damage to his vocals from Megatron's assault, might never be repaired. Still he did not hate Megatron.

His recharge was one of a restless youth trapped in a war he'd been born into and a touch was all it had taken to awaken him.

For a minute Bumblebee stayed still, not believing what was happening. Optimus Prime was there. In the medical bay. Stroking his head…lovingly?

There was silence and Bumblebee was about to get up and find a way to inquire as to what his leader was doing when Optimus spoke and the scout's curiosity shifted to his leader's words.

"I…I'm sorry Bumblebee…Life shouldn't be like this for you…If only…" His voice trailed off for a moment, he stopped stroking Bumblebee's head and placed his hand at the side of it. "If only I knew what happened to Megatron…and found away to undo it… then maybe we could have given you the life you deserved…the life with us…your parents…"

Bumblebee stayed still. He didn't understand what Optimus meant, but then he slowly pieced it together. Megatron and Optimus had been close, he felt safe when with Optimus and content when in close proximity with Megatron, Optimus had once said that he had a femme spark, and Bumblebee had no parents. _They_ were his parents.

Optimus began to speak again. "I love you Bumblebee." He said stroking his head once another time, but his hand left again and he stood up to leave. "More than you'll ever know."

He didn't plan to do it; the thought had never even entered his mind, but Bumblebee found himself reaching out and grabbing Optimus Prime's hand and stopping him from leaving.

"…Bumblebee…?" Optimus said softly.

Again Bumblebee acted with out thinking, and made a few small noises that would make Optimus think he was still recharging.

The Autobot leader stood still for a moment, holding his son's hand and wishing he could wake the scout up and tell him the truth, but Ratchet's warning about a child's instinct to find his father came back to him. He stoked Bumblebee's hand gently and then left.

When Bumblebee was sure that Optimus had gone his sat up.

_Megatron and Optimus are my parents…_ he thought, unable to whisper them softly aloud. _Optimus is my mother and Megatron is my father…_ he had a desperate urge to leave Cybertron and go after Megatron, try to convince him to forget about the Allspark, end the war, and live together with him and Optimus. Then a thought wavered in his mind.

_No, I can't. He'd never be able to…_ he thought, remembering what a friend had once told him about insane Cybertronians who killed their families when met with the burden of coping with their lunacy and raising a child. _Megatron must never know…_

Still something stirred in the young Autobot. A family had been the only thing he'd truly wanted ever since he'd been told he had none, and now he had the opportunity to get his back. He shook his head and lied back down on the berth. _Optimus didn't tell me that I was his son because he must have known what would happen if I did know. If I go after Megatron now, it would destroy everything he'd tried to prevent…_

Bumblebee became the first Cybertronian to successfully resist his instincts and with that accomplishment, came the loss of any hope for a true family, but later in his life, when he met Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes (the closest friends he'd ever had) he knew he had made the right choice. He never told Optimus he knew the truth, it was his secret now and he'd carry it with him as long as he needed to. When he saw Optimus Prime standing over his dead lover, Bumblebee thought to tell his mother that he knew, but he decided to wait until he was ready…until they were all ready…

**Author's End note: **There is to be much love for me writing a multi-chapter fic and actually finishing it. Oh, and the last sentence 'until they were all ready', means Optimus, Bumblebee and Megatron. It's sort of a spiritual…thingy…you know what I mean right? Is hopeless for an explanation Thanks for reading!… Whoa… I've never finished a multi chap before….did I _really_ finish this!? Gets giggly and faints Vote on the poll in my Bio!

**VE:**-Mwa ha ha- Maybe I should be mean and made Zaerith do a sequel (cross your fingers loves), or maybe I won't. Anyway, this is done and over with for now so leave your reviews and I'll go eat breakfast now I'm so hungry No flames on this chapter 'cause I'm scary.


	5. Begining

**Author's note: **Well, I put up a poll and people voted, here's you're final chapter, hope y'all enjoy and I _promise_ this is the last chapter.

**Warnings: **Movieverse, MegatronXOptimus, and Megs learns the truth.

**Disclaimer**: Well, I _am_ the head of Hasbro.

Megatron: No, she's not; she hasn't even had her first kiss yet.

Me: Hey, that's private! I'm waiting for someone special and I am SO the head of Hasbro!

Bumblebee: Mommy, its radioactive ToT!

Me: I AM!

Optimus: She's deluded --;

Final Chapter

Beginning

He didn't remember at first what had happened.

The force of the Allspark fusing into his own forced him into a painful overload unlike any of the pleasurable ones he'd known in his sex life, he cried out in agony but his voice capacitator was already starting to shut down and it came out in strangled gasps. He felt himself collapse when couldn't keep his own body in balance.

Then it was over.

He felt like he'd awoken from a dream. No, not a dream, a nightmare… He stared up at what ever was above him, not really processing what it was. He heard a voice. He knew that voice. He couldn't exactly place what the words were; his mind was still in too much shock to make sense of what was being said, but the tone was sad. Then his vision began to focus and he saw his lover standing over him, but there was something different about him.

_"Optimus?" _he asked, his voice sounded strange, like it wasn't his own _"What's happening? Why are you sad?"_

Optimus didn't answer; he didn't even seem to here him. The other transformer left his side and turned to something else. Megatron got up and walked over to his mate's side. "Sam I owe you my life…" Optimus said to a strange, small…thing. What was that creature? Somehow it looked…familiar…

Images flashed into Megatron's mind. He saw himself on a building chasing after that creature, the human. The boy was holding the Allspark. Megatron watched himself use his flail to knock the human over the edge of the building. The image vanished.

Did I do that? He wondered.

Optimus was speaking again, but Megatron didn't pay any attention to what he was saying. He was trying to figure out what was going on. Then Optimus turned and walked towards him.

_"Optimus." _He said _"What's happening?" _He opened his arms to embrace the younger mech, but then something strange happened.

Optimus passed right through him. Not only that, but he saw something too.

_"Sam put the cube into my chest now!" _Optimus was saying. The boy 'Sam however rushed at an oncoming mech. Megatron realized with horror that the attacking transformer was himself. Sam pushed the Allspark into Megatron's chest. _"Sam! No Sam!" _He heard the sparkbreak in his lover's voice.

Again he was looking at reality and he turned around to see where Optimus was headed. He was leaning down towards something; Megatron walked over and saw that it was his body. Optimus reached down and pulled something out of his chassis, a piece of the Allspark. He held it close to his body sadly.

_'Megatron, if only it hadn't had to be this way…'_ Optimus said though their shared link.

_'It didn't_ _have to be, I could have done something.' _Megatron told him. Optimus didn't respond, and Megatron knew that it was because Optimus could not hear him.

_So I am dead then._

Another mech that Megatron did not recognize came over to Optimus and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The yellow robot seemed ready to say something but changed his mind at the last second. Megatron blinked a couple times, there was something familiar about him, but not in the same way it had been with the human.

_"Optimus," _Megatron said, _"I know you can't hear me, but I love you and whatever's happened, I'm sure was my fault, and I'm sorry." _ Megatron put his arms around Optimus from behind and they passed though Optimus' spark he felt everything in it, felt the love, the mourning; he saw what he'd done, what Optimus had tried to do, and what had happened. It made his spark ache. Then he saw something else.

The yellow mech. He saw Optimus holding him as a sparkling, holding him close. He was whispering something. Megatron couldn't hear him very well but he knew that Optimus was saying something important so he strained to listen closer.

_"…Maybe, my little Bumblebee, maybe, one day Megatron will snap out of it, and we can be a family." _He stopped and looked sad, _"I may never get to hold you like this again, but I promise, one day I'll tell you the truth, that Megatron and I are you parents."_

The little yellow sparkling gave a chirp, Megatron chuckled softly and reached to pat his son's head, but he found air. He was back in the present again he saw the sparkling from Optimus' memory, grown into a fine young mech. Bumblebee was holding on to Optimus' arm; his mother's arm.

Megatron knew why Optimus had not told him of their child, his own father had been mad with stress from his work when he was sparked, and he knew first hand how a mech could be driven to kill his own family. Luckily for him, his father had managed not to kill him or his mother, but only ended up taking his own life. _I wouldn't want that to happen to us._ Megatron thought. _I didn't want this to happen._

Megatron embraced them both, his mate and his son, Visions of what he'd once done to his own son while not knowing of their connection flashed before his optics. And then hediscovered that Bumblebee _knew_. He knew that he and Optimus were his parents. Megatron cursed himself for his insanity and not piecing together the facts before it was too late, before he'd hurt his lover and son.

He let them go, but still the visualizations continued, he saw memory after memory, event after event until he was no longer sure what he was seeing. Then it became clear that he was no longer looking at the past, nor seeing the present, but getting a glimpse of the _future_.

He had returned, and looking at his future self Megatron knew that when this occurred he would no longer remember the truths that he was learning. Megatron saw the piece of the Allspark that had been taken from his body regenerated. He saw his own viciousness and cruelty to the mech he'd once loved with a fiery passion. The ferociousness and brutality he inflicted on the son he'd never known. Then, in a way that was not shown to him, the Allspark was destroyed, and he was at last free of its spell. He saw the madness leave his optics once and for all. The Megatron and Optimus of the future embraced, and he saw Bumblebee speaking to them, probable telling him that he knew.

The images began to fade away and reality appeared around him burning up the visions like a fire on paper. But Megatron saw one last thing before the future was lost to him completely.

Another sparkling.

Something wet flowed down his metallic cheeks. He put a hand to them to wipe it away. He looked at it, Energon. Energon was leaking from his optics. Megatron didn't know what tears were, Cybertronians could not cry, and did not know what to make of this strange phenomenon.

Suddenly there was a voice. _Megatron... Megatron… Time to go._

He'd never heard that voice before, but he knew who it was, "Primus?" he asked.

There was no response, but a light opened up in front of him. Megatron covered his optics"It's so bright…" He breathed.

_Go into it_. The voice of Primus said. Megatron took a step forward, then another towards the light, but stopped before he reached it and turned back to the two mechs behind him.

"Will I really come back?" He asked, turning back to the light "Will I really forget all this?"

There was silence before the god answered. _You have a part still to play, yes, and it will be necessary that you do not know of any of this._

"Then why show me?" Megatron inquired angrily.

_Would you be able to go on in peace if you didn't?_

Megatron didn't like the God's answer, but out of respect he nodded. He turned and looked at his family one last time. "Optimus," he called, "I'll come back, and I promise that one day, we will get this right." He walked into the light and was embraced by the warmth of acceptance, and the beauty of the world beyond.

Back on Earth Optimus and Bumblebee stopped. They shivered a bit. For a moment they'd thought they'd heard Megatron's voice, clear as their own, calling to them.

_"This is not the end, but still a beginning…"_

**Author's end note: **There, that's the end of _Secrets_, for real this time. Real quick I need to say something. I'm not naming any names, you all know who you are, but there are people who have faved this story (Among many of my other TF Slash fics), and even put me on their Favorite Author/Author Alert lists but have never reviewed. I know that maybe I shouldn't be complaining, but it just bothers me for some reason. **MegatronXOptimus **has Reviewed/faved/Author, just about all my TF Fics and I feel like I know this reader better than I know most my others, I've even written a fic for this fan, people who have not reviewed, but done all the other things I feel are complete strangers, and all **MegatronXOptimus** does for reviews is 'Great Job' I can live with that. Please, please, please, please, _**PLEASE**_, start reviewing people-you-know-who-you-are; I want to know what you like about my fics, so that I know what works for fan-readers in this fandom! Thank you for reading my fic as it comes to a close, and thanks for reading the rant, I hope to see you next time!

**V.E: **I might have missed a couple of mistakes in this chapter because it's Saturday (the day that I'm usually dead), so if there are any horrendous spelling or grammar errors in this chapter, it's not Zaerith's fault okay? Also, I encourage the reviews too; it makes us happy to make you guys happy so let us know what you like. Deal? XP


End file.
